


intentionally unintentional

by projectcyborg



Category: Actor RPF, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: svu100, Episode Related, F/F, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-01
Updated: 2005-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#34 ~ post-Ghosts. Mariska and Stephanie, but not *that* way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intentionally unintentional

_"You didn't see this file..."_

A beat, and the moment cooked in the air, hot and saturated as the specialized light spilling through gels and diffusers. It was exhilarating working with Stephanie again; they knew each other inside out, fed off each other emotionally in reverberating undercurrents. When David called "Cut!" Mariska held Steph's gaze, still humming with intensity.

"Alex, there's something I want in return," she camped, voice quavering outrageously.

Stephanie played along. "Liv?" she improvised, batting her eyelashes in mock-ingenuousness.

"What I've always wanted... you." With that, Mariska took a step forward and gallantly embraced her, planting an exaggerated smooch on her lips and sweeping her into a dip.

They came up for air, giggling, along with the hearty chuckles of the crew. Someone whistled in appreciation. "Too bad the cameras weren't rolling," Stephanie quipped, "I'm sure the fans would just love to see that."

Her arm lingering around Steph's waist, Mariska rolled her eyes, smirking. "They'll just have to fill that part in for themselves."


End file.
